Valentines Day:An AsukaxHwo story
by RedVelvet80
Summary: Ok, It's valentines day for Asuka and Hwoarang,what did Asuka get 4 Hwo, what did he get for Asuka read the story and find out. Warning:Rated M Also sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day

Hi time no see so in this story or one-shot whatever you call it's a story about my favorite couple Asuka x Hwoarang story. So enjoy the story also I will update soon on other stories so don't think I'm giving up. So don't worry. Anyways enjoy

It was today was valentines day in Tokyo. Asuka Kazama was trying to

find something for her

boyfriend. So she was looking around in the mall. "I wonder what Hwo wants"She thinks out loud. She keeps looking until her phone pulls out her phone and her caller ID was Hwoarang she answered the phone."Hello" Asuka answered. "Umm hey, Babe"He replied on the other line."Um Hi"She says happily. Hwoarang sighed with sadness Asuka asked "Hey what's wrong?". Hwoarang replies "I'm not gonna come home until it's late at night I have to take my Dad to the hospital ". Asuka gasped in shock "Oh my is he alright?". Hwoarang replied back "Yeah he's ok so what are you up too". Asuka didn't want to tell him what she was doing so she had to buy something for him so she lied "Umm nothing going to Xiaoyu's". Hwoarang was laughing on the other side. Asuka questioned "what's so funny babe?". Hwoarang stopped laughing and replied "Nothing it's just funny that your going to Xiaoyu's on valentines day I thought you were at a store or something". Asuka froze for a second. How did he know she was shopping. Hwoarang got curious and asked "Hey you ok, Asuka?".Asuka came back to her senses "Yeah I'm ok". Hwoarang sighed in relief "whew I'm glad you are anyways I got to go" "Ok tell Baek I said hi and hope he's doing ok" "Ok I will, Bye I love you Asuka". Asuka blushed and smiled "I love you too Hwo bye"She hangs up and sighs. Hwoarang on the other hand hangs up on his phone and pulls out a small black box and smiles "You don't know how much I love you" he puts the box away and said "I better get started on decorating"He says as he pulled out his headphones and listen to some K-Rock.

Asuka kept looking until a figure came behind her and grabbed her. Asuka jumped and turned around to find Xiaoyu right behind her smiling. "Xiaoyu what the hell! Don't do that you scared me"Asuka said angrily. Xiaoyu laughs at her "Sorry Asuka what are you doing here"She asks. "Here to get something for Hwo what are you doing here"Asuka replies. "I came to buy that jacket Jin wanted with the flames". Asuka thinks if she should buy Hwoarang a jacket. Xiaoyu looks at her and she finds a clothing that clear to Hwoarang's style."Oh Asuka come here I found something". Asuka sighs and walks to her direction "look Xiaoyu I'm trying to find something for Hwo I don't have time for ga.."She gets cut off by seeing the rack. "Ta-Da"Xiaoyu presented the clothing gasped in suprisement "Oh my Xiaoyu how.. I think I didn't see that rack there" "Well you see it now"Xiaoyu smiles "Thanks Xiaoyu" Asuka hugs Xiaoyu. "Don't thank me yet here"Xiaoyu gives Asuka a leather black vest with spikes on the shoulder parts. Asuka smiled "Xiao omg this is perfect"Again she hugs her. "That's what best friends are for anyways what are going to wear hmm" Asuka frowned "I didn't think of that". "Ok let's go don't worry I paid for the vest".They leave 30 minutes later Asuka gets back from Xiaoyu's house to the parking lot where she parked her car. Asuka gets in and looks in her mirror and admires her look. She looked beautiful her blue cotton strapless dress with white pumps her hair was curled, Makeup was light her jewelry was just her pearl earrings. She smiled and cranks her car and drives off. She turns on her radio and the song Always be my baby by Mariah Carey came on. Asuka listened and singed "you'll always be apart of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy don't you know you can't escape me. Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby"Asuka sings until she reaches her house. Hwoarang put his finishing touches on the last part of the bed. He smiles "perfect" he changes into a white dress shirt , black slacks with black dress shoes and a red tie, his hair was down instead of up in his usual spiky hair. He hears a door shut he looks outside to find Asuka walking in a black trench coat walking to the door step.

Asuka was at her doorstep getting her house key to her house. She pulls it out and unlocks her door and walks in and closes the door . She turns around and she froze and looks around she wondered who did it then she blushed and smiled and she finds a note. It was telling her to follow the rose pedals she did which lead her to her bedroom she walks in "Hwoarang?"She says looking for him. She takes off her jacket .She sees her room full of rose pedals on her bed on the floor and sees pictures of him and her together , kissing and a pic of them two in the tournament. She blushes real hard turning blood red and smiles."Like what you see Asuka"a male voices approaches her. Asuka finds Hwoarang at the door with a white rose in his hand. Asuka turns around and nods. "I knew you would"He walks up to her and kisses her passionately. They break up the kiss. Asuka puts a hand on the back of his head "Babe how you do all this"she smiles

Hwo puts a finger on her lips "its a secret"he winks and he looks at her "wow Asuka you look beautiful "He says giving her the rose. "Thanks you look very sexy"she says Hwo blushes "Thank you m'lady"He kisses her neck Asuka closes her eyes and moans kisses lower to her arms Asuka widen her eyes "H-Hwoarang "She blushed. "Yes Asuka"He says softly "umm i be right back"She walks in the bathroom. 10 minutes later she walks out in a blue lingerie. Hwo eyes widen in amazement "Woah Asuka I didn't know you had another part of you"He smiles she smiles back."Yeah I changed a bit back when I was 17" "I like it Asuka but I still miss the old Asuka you know the arrogant brash hot headed one" he sits on the walks to him and sits on his lap "Hey I'm still that person Hwo but what about you I miss the bad boy Hwoarang"She says looking on the floor Hwoarang picks her head up making them stare eye to eye "I'm still a bad boy Asuka and you know it"He says softly and he kisses her , he lays on the bed while Asuka is on top of him. His hands were on her waist while Asuka hands were on his chest. Hwoarang breaks the kiss and looks at Asuka who was staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks her. Asuka snaps out of her trance "It's nothing"he leans to her ears and whispered "Your so beautiful"He kisses her neck tenderly and makes his way to her collarbone. He rolls Asuka over so he's on top. He unstraps her bra showing her breasts making Asuka stutter "H-Hwoarang what are you..."She get cut off Hwoarang. "Just relax babe", "I-I don't know", "Just trust me Asuka". After thinking for a moment Asuka finally agrees. "Ok". Hwoarang smiles and kisses her and starts grabbing her breast makes her scream. Hwoarang laughs and kisses her nipples and sucks them tenderly making Asuka moan and she unbutton his shirt showing his abs. Hwoarang sits up and smiles "You taste good Asuka" Asuka giggles "Shut up Hwo" she playfully punch his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck giving him a deep long French kiss making Hwo go deeper. "Oh Hwo oh"She moans in pleasure wrapping her legs around waist pushing herself up on him. Hwoarang slides his shirt off and let it fall on the floor and unbuckle his pants and slides them off leaving him in his underwear. They broke the kiss leaving their saliva making a bridge between the two mouths. They both pant real fast Hwoarang lays his head on Asuka chest while she strokes his hair. 3 minutes of silence the two speaks to each other "That wasn't bad now was it?"Hwoarang asked while he lace hands with Asuka. "No..It wasn't but I want more" , Hwoarang smirks "Are you asking or are you telling me?"."I'm telling you"The osakan replies. Hwoarang sits up facing towards her "Ok round 2 then".

Hwoarang kisses her neck moving his hands to her thighs. He kiss her nipples and sucks them fast and tenderly , Asuka moans louder. Hwoarang grins naughtily and slides his fingers inside Asuka panties feeling her sensitive spot. Asuka screams in pleasure grabbing a fistful of Hwoarang's hair. Hwoarang feels something wet on his hands, it was Asuka's orgasm, he slides his fingers out and sucks on them. "Mmmmm yummy "Asuka turns red "You bastard!", "Why so upset , I'm not done with you yet". Hwoarang slides her panties off which was wet and tosses them on the floor. "H-Hwoarang"Asuka stutters. "Almost done so this time I want you to relax". "Ok fine"Asuka agrees , Hwoarang smiles "Thank you"he french kiss her and then he slides off his boxers making Asuka eyes wide "What the hell Hwo", Hwoarang smiles "Trust me" he say as he slides himself into her and kisses Asuka and rocks with her in a fast rhythmic movement, Asuka moans loudly "Hwoarang Oooh please don't stop!don't stop! Go deeper Oooh"She hugs him tighter, wrapping her warm delicate legs around his waist making Hwoarang go deeper. Hwoarang didn't expect this but he was getting pleasure sounds from himself too. They kept rocking with each other for the next 5 minutes finally Hwoarang slid himself out and French kiss Asuka one more time, he slides in his underwear while Asuka puts on her robe. Asuka walks over to Hwo and wraps her arms around his chest "That was fun" he turns around to meet her face "Yeah I know you like it" he smiles and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Well I'm gonna take a shower, care to join me"Asuka says. "Sure right behind you babe"He winks.

The two had a long hot steamy shower. The two well.. had a romantic interaction with each other. After their shower the two were dressed in decent clothing and were sitting on the bed with each other having an conversation."So how's Baek Doing?"Asuka asked, "He's doing fine, Our dojo is being a huge success, the dojo is packed with students". Asuka smiles "That's great babe, I'm proud of you maybe I should visit you one day". "Or maybe you can visit everyday"Hwoarang smiles back. Asuka's smile had faded away "what do you mean Hwo" she asks. "Well Asuka, I love you deeply your a beautiful, Smart sometimes crazy woman and I'm doing this because..." He stands up and pull something out his pocket making Asuka eyes full of tears. He gets down on one knee having a small black box in his hand showing a small diamond ring. "I need you..."He continues. Asuka rolls a tear down her cheek,she smiles "Asuka Kazama..."Hwoarang starts "Will you marry me?". This was it after all the craziness in her life Asuka never this feeling in her life... It was love. Look at her she's about to marry this man that loves her truly so she's turning from Asuka Kazama to Asuka Doo San.

"Well Asuka will you?"Hwoarang says teared eyed. Asuka nods very fast. "Yes" Hwoarang stands up. Asuka smiles "Yes i will marry you yes!" She hugs him she cries on his shoulders, Hwoarang hugs back with a tear rolling down his cheek. They break the hug, Asuka holds out her left hand so Hwoarang can slide it on she smiles with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Baby why you crying"Hwo Asks Asuka while wiping her tears. "Because I'm so happy"she smiles, "Come here"Hwoarang pulls Asuka in for a deep long passionate kiss. Asuka laced hands with Hwoarang. The two break the kiss and embrace each other "I love you Hwo"Asuka blushes, "I love you too Asuka". "Anyways ready to go"Hwoarang asks, Asuka looks confused "Go where?".

"You'll see".

End of Chapter 1

Hey thank you for reading chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys im back with chapter 2. So um I'm gonna update on the stories soon so you guys got to be patient anyways enjoy.

"Close your eyes babe"Hwoarang said to his fiancé. Asuka who was covering her eyes, was full of curiosity. "Ok I am, where are you taking me?". Hwoarang chuckled, "You'll see babe". "Your not taking me to no cliff are you"she says mockingly. "No, I'm not why would I do that"Her fiancé asks. "I'm just asking, just to make sure".They keep walking until they reach their reach their destination. "Ok you can open your eyes"Hwoarang instructed. Asuka opens her eyes and gasps in amazement. "It's beautiful Hwo"Asuka says staring at the stars in the sky. "Yup are you hungry". "Are you serious, I'm starving to death hehe"Asuka laughed her stomach growls. "Ok, I got just the thing"Hwo snaps his fingers and Baek walks out with a picnic basket. Asuka giggles as Baek gives Hwoarang the basket. "Now listen son you've come this far, so you better keep this beautiful young lady... She's a keeper"Baek says to Hwoarang who was smiling replies "Don't worry dad, I won't let go of her". Baek chuckles "I'm sure you won't anyways I gotta go see you guys later and congrats Asuka"He kisses her cheek. Asuka giggles "Thank you". "Your welcome, see ya son"Baek leaves. "Bye dad"Hwoarang says as Baek leaves. Asuka giggles, Hwoarang looks at her with curiosity "What's so funny". Asuka starts laughing, Hwoarang smirks "Ok Asuka have it your way"He starts tickling Asuka who burst out laughing and squirms around "Hwo stop please ahahaha stop please", Hwoarang stops and Asuka tries to catch her breath. "C'mon lets eat"Hwoarang says taking the food out the basket. Asuka walks over to Hwoarang who was sitting on the grass and sits next to him. "The food looks delicious"Asuka said. Hwoarang smirks "Yeah my dad had cook this trust me it tastes good". Asuka taste one of the shrimp that was on her plate "Mmm this is so good". Hwoarang smiles "See I told you".

The two had eaten their meal and had their conversation and now the two are cuddled up watching the stars.

"It's so beautiful"Asuka says looking at millions of stars that were twinkling in the sky. "Yeah but out of all of them out there you the most beautiful one"Hwoarang smiles. Asuka turns around to meet Hwo's eyes "Do you mean it?"she asks. "Yes I do, that's why I choose to marry you cause I love you deep in my heart, cause you Asuka is my shining star and I love you"Asuka became teared eyed and starts crying, "I love you too" she kisses him deeply. Hwoarang strokes her hair while Asuka hands were on his face. They break the kiss and Hwoarang wipes her tears away and watches the sky. Asuka looks at her ring and smiles. "Hey babe look a shooting star"Asuka points to the star. "Hurry make a wish"Hwoarang says quickly, Asuka closes her eyes and make a wish. "I'm done"She says , Hwoarang asks "What did you wish for", Asuka sighs "A family". "Family"Hwoarang asks, Asuka nods "yes , I feel depressed since my parents died back in high school, I was so lonely I had nobody left but when I saw you I was thinking that you wasn't worth it until we dated I was now thinking we still had a chance and now.."She puts her hand over his and look at him "We do...".Hwoarang scratches the back of his head "I don't know Asuka". Asuka smiles "C'mon Hwo we had come this far" she squeezes his hand. Hwoarang thinks for a moment and smiles I mean this is for him and making Asuka happy. "Ok, fine"He smiles, "Oh my god thank you, I love u! I love u! I love you!"Asuka exclaims happily and hugs him tightly. "Hehe I love you too babe"Hwoarang says hugging back. Asuka stands up looking around until her eyes met a lake. "Hey Hwo look! A lake", Hwoarang stands up and looks at Asuka's direction. "Let's go over there then"He says. They walk over to the sparkling lake. "Wow it's huge"Asuka smiles, Hwoarang smirks and whispers in Asuka's ear. Asuka steps back with a are-you-kidding-me look "Wait I can't do that were out in public, someone could be watching". Hwoarang sighs "Asuka, quit being paranoid , Nobody is watching trust me".

"I don't know it's like the 4th or 3rd time you said that today like when we had sex". "Asuka please do it for me"Hwoarang makes an puppy face. "I don't know"Asuka turns the opposite way crossing her arms,Hwoarang walks towards her and wraps his strong arms around her petite body and leans by her ears "oh come on Asuka you know you want too"He kisses her cheek and moves down to her neck to her shoulders. Asuka giggles , Hwoarang asks her again "Will you do it". Asuka giggles "Oh what the hell but you owe me"She winks him. "I promise to that "Hwoarang kisses her neck, "Anyways..let's do it"he says striping off his clothes, Asuka sighs and strips hers off. After they were completely naked they went into the water taking a little swim. "I hope your happy Hwo"Asuka says having her arms wrapped around Hwoarang's neck. "Yup at least I have time to spend with you" He kisses her collarbone. Asuka closes her eyes as Hwoarang was kissing her body. Hwoarang kisses her neck and her breasts making Asuka moan in pleasure. Hwoarang lifts up one of her legs and kisses her thighs, Asuka holds on the deck that was behind her. Hwoarang kisses her stomach to her naval move lower to her waist line, Asuka grips the deck tightly. Hwoarang carries Asuka down so they lips would meet they French kiss showing their tongues. Hwoarang slid himself into Asuka and rocks in a rhythmic motion ,Asuka moans between the kiss rubbing through Hwoarang's hair and wraps her legs around him going deeper in him, Hwoarang rocks faster making Asuka screams his name "Hwo oh god yes yes don't stop please don't I'm begging you ahhhh". Hwoarang grunts and moves more faster , "Oh Hwo!"Asuka moans , "Asuka!"Hwoarang moans. "Gahhh!"Asuka screams as she feels something squirts out of her , she pants having sweat trickle down her body, So did Hwoarang he slides himself out of her and wipes his sweat and looks at Asuka who was panting real fast. "Are you ok babe?"Hwo asks holding both of her hands. Asuka nods "yes" , Hwoarang picks her up and walks to the spot they had left their clothes at and puts them back on. After they were fully dressed they decided to go home right after they pack up. The two were walking hand in hand in silence, they walked until they reach their house. Hwoarang unlocks the door and walks in with Asuka right behind him, and shuts the door. Asuka walks upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower, while Hwoarang cleans up the a while Asuka was laying down in bed in the dark looking at the ceiling. She stares until she feels someone beside her it was Hwoarang who was also looking at ceiling. They turn to each other and stare at each other for a second. "Hwo.."Asuka says breaking the silence. "Yes Asuka?"Hwoarang says softly , "I want to say..I enjoyed the night , like everything was magical like the food, the engagement, the sex it was great and I love it". Hwoarang smiles "Your welcome babe, did you get me anything". Asuka gasp "Shit I forgot it at Xiaoyu's house I'm sorry babe, I'm a terrible fiancé". Hwoarang holds her "Shh don't say that your not terrible as long as I got you then that's all I need then just a gift". Asuka smiles "Aw Hwo, come here"She kisses Hwo passionately. She climbs on top of him and kisses his neck. Hwoarang blushes "Asuka...", "Shh relax babe I got you"Asuka says softly. Asuka kisses his neck and moves down to his chest and down to his navel and kisses it tenderly Hwoarang grunts "Asuka". Asuka licks his chest up to his neck which made him get goosebumps. Asuka French kiss him and takes his boxers off making Hwo eyes open wide. Asuka breaks the kiss and stares at him "Are u ready for this"she asks he nods. Asuka slides herself into him and moves in a fast motion, Asuka tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Hwoarang on the other hand starts making pleasure sounds "Asuka , Asuka.. ", "What's my name baby , say it say it"Asuka moans. Hwoarang grunts "Asuka your name it's Asuka". "I can't hear you! Say it louder" Asuka moans louder. "Asuka!"Hwoarang shouts. "Who's your mommy Hwo who is it"Asuka rocks faster moaning a lot louder. "You are baby, you are"Hwoarang yells louder. "Yeah, Yeah, uhhhh ooooh"Asuka moans. Hwoarang getting into his climax "I'm gonna explode baby"He yells. "I'm am too baby let's make a score"Asuka rocks faster, Hwoarang grabs her waist and rocks with her. "I'm gonna fuckin explode"Asuka yells. "Oh shit me too were almost their baby"Hwoarang grunts rocking faster. "Oh god yes, yes baby yes I fuckin love you ohhh yes make me burst dammit"Asuka screams in pleasure. "I will baby I will"Hwo smacks her butt. Asuka screams "Oh you little bastard ohhhh"she slaps him. "Oh yeah baby I like that so fuckin much"Hwoarang yells louder. "Oh god here it comes fuck me fuck me so hard"Asuka yells with pleasure. "Baby I'm right back at you"Hwoarang rocks a little more faster making the headboard of their bed bangs the wall. "God oh god it's leaving the station ahhhhhhhhh"Asuka squirts out her sugar she pants fast, Hwo did the same and was laying down panting fast. Asuka wipes the sweat off her forehead, she slides off of Hwo leaving a huge goo of her sugar she kisses Hwo forehead and walks in the bathroom, Hwoarang gets up and walks in the bathroom with Asuka. He wraps his arms her waist and kisses her cheek. They took a shower and change their sheets of their bed and put new ones there they climbed in bed and stare at the ceiling. "Happy valentines day baby"Asuka says. Happy valentines day babe , I love you"Hwo replies, Asuka look at her engagement ring and smiles "I love you too". They share a short passionate kiss and went to sleep cuddled up together.

Epilogue

It's been 3 weeks after valentines day when Asuka and Hwoarang kept a passionate night. A week after valentines day Hwoarang moves in with Asuka,since their engaged. Hwoarang still works with his fatherAnyways, Asuka was home cooking dinner for her now fiancé Hwoarang who was on his way home from work at the dojo with his father Baek. Asuka was gonna share big news to Hwoarang. She was having cravings, morning sickness and unusual behavior. She went to the hospital with Xiaoyu her sister in law, to see what was wrong with her. The doctor have gave her a pregnancy test, Asuka went in the bathroom and takes it, a few minutes later she screams in excitement she ran out the bathroom hugging Xiaoyu telling her that she is pregnant, Xiaoyu squeals doing a dance saying that she will be a aunt, Asuka had joined in the dance they cheered for the baby.

The pregnancy test was in a small box tied with a yellow ribbon.

Asuka thinks for a moment to think how Hwoarang will react he could

A) Be cheery and happy

B)Says "ok" and show no expression

Or

C)Call off the engagement and leaves her. Alone with the baby with no father

At that thought Asuka slides on floor and buries her face in knees and cries "Oh Hwo I don't wanna loose you"She thinks

Asuka stands up and finish cooking and sets up the table and waits.

5 minutes later Asuka hears the front door shut, she gasps, her heart started skipping a beat.

"Asuka babe are you home"Hwoarang calls out

"Yes , I'm in the kitchen"Asuka replies

'Oh no what have I done that's it I might as well leave then'

Hwoarang walks in the kitchen "Hey baby"He kisses her

"Hi"Asuka fake smiles

"I got so much to tell you, you would be so excited"Hwoarang smiles excitedly

"Oh yay I have some news for you too"Asuka says nervously

Hwoarang smile faded "You ok babe"he asks with curiosity

Asuka smiles "Nothing it's nothing really "

'It is something gosh Asuka stop whining and tell him'Asuka self conscious says

'Im trying to'She replies to the voice

"Anyways let's eat. I'm starving "Hwoarang says sitting down at the table while Asuka sits across from him. Hwoarang begins eating while Asuka picks with it. Hwoarang stares at her "Asuka .. You ok ".

Asuka smiles "Yeah I'm just not hungry at the moment anyways tell me what you was gonna talk about".

Hwoarang swallows his food "oh yeah I was thinking about getting married in Fiji I mean is warm hot sunny I mean it could be a dream come true". Asuka smiles "That's so cool but how could we afford all this"she asks

Hwoarang pulled out a stack of money, Asuka gasps "Where did you"she get cut off.

"Let's say it was a gift from your cousin"

Asuka gasp "omg Jin gave that to you he shouldn't have".

Hwoarang smiles "I know you would love it anyways what were u gonna tell me"

Asuka smile faded she looks away from Hwoarang.

"Asuka..."

This was it, time to tell him the truth

"Well Hwo from the past week I've been having morning sicknesses, cravings and unusual behavior so I went to the hospital and they have me this"She slides the box to him. He picks it up and opens it to find pregnancy test that was positive. He looks up to find Asuka rolling tears down her cheeks "Asuka..." Asuka sobs "I'm pregnant Hwo.. I know your mad at me so if you want to call off the engagement and walk out the house you can. You deserve someone else just leave."She runs upstairs and falls on her bed and cries her eyes out. Hwoarang walks in their room to find Asuka crying on a pillow. "Asuka.."Hwoarang sits next to her, "Shouldn't you be gone already"Asuka snaps at him.

"Baby I'm not going nowhere without you, I'm not gonna lose you"He places a hand over hers.

"Why not I'm already a mess"Asuka sniffs

"Your not a mess don't say that Asuka, it's my fault I had got you pregnant and why are you so mad at yourself"He asks

Asuka sits up and wipes her tears away looking at Hwoarang.

"Because I thought you would get upset and leave me alone with the baby with no father, i don't want u to go cause I need you Hwo your the only one I got left"She hugs him tightly he hugs her back.

"Don't cry baby, I won't leave you plus I'm happy to be the father of your baby, and I love you"

Asuka smiles

"I'm so glad you would be, and I love you too babe"

They break the hug and stare at each other

"Asuka"Hwoarang says

"yes"she replies

"Kiss me"He says

Asuka pulls Hwoarang in for a deep long kiss, Hwoarang strokes Asuka's hair. A few minutes pass Asuka and Hwoarang lays down cuddled together looking at the ceiling. Hwoarang rubs Asuka's belly and smiles.

"I can't believe that im gonna be a father for this beautiful woman that will be mine"Hwoarang kisses Asuka's cheek.

"And i cant wait to marry this handsome man"Asuka pecks Hwoarangs lips.

"Anyways do you want a boy or a girl"Hwoarang asks.

Asuka smiles "I want both, a boy and a girl".

Hwoarang eyes widened but he smiles "Um, we'll work on it, how about now"he slides his hands under Asuka's shirt unstrapping her bra. And takes off her shirt and bra, massaging her breast making Asuka do a cute little moan.

"Ahh, ok"Asuka nods climbing on top of Hwoarang.

"Lets get it started"Hwoarang smiles

Ok that's the end of the story. Stay tuned for the Sequel anyways thanks for reading review , follow or fav the story stay beautiful and I'll see you next time Byyyyeee :-) (I love lucky chloe)


End file.
